fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zaczynajmy
Pierwszy odcinek Serii Fineasz i Ferb: Wstawaj Szkoda Lata Lista Bohaterów *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Roger Dundersztyc *Jeremiasz Johnson Opis odcinka Lato się już zaczęło, ale o zgrozo, Fineasz nie ma pomysłu co zrobić. Na szczęce pomysł podsuwa mu Izabela. W tym czasie Pepe musi zatrzymać Dundersztyca, który chcę za pomocą wąsorosłoinatora, oszpecić swego brata. Fabuła W końcu zaczęły się wakacje. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem. Wchodzi Buford i Baljeet. Buford: W końcu Wakacje. Kto by się nie cieszył? Baljeet: Właściwe, nie widzę sensu Wakacji. Buford: Sam nie masz sensu. To co dzisiaj robimy, Fineasz? Fineasz: Nie wiem. Wszyscy patrzą na niego z przerażeniem. Baljeet: Dobry żart. Fineasz: Nie żartuje. Czuje się kompletnie wypalony. Wszystkie pomysły przeminęły wraz z rokiem szkolnym. Bufort: wiem co ci poprawi humor. No dalej, powiedz to. Fineasz: Nie mam ochoty. Ferb: No dobrze, ja to powiem. Gdzie jest pepe? Widać jak Pepe wchodzi pod stół. Podłoga zapada się i Pepe dostaje się do swojej bazy i siada w fotelu. Monogram: Witam, agencie P. Przykro mi, ale to koniec Urlopu. Dundersztyc zaczął być bardziej Aktywny w sezonie letnim. Zaczął zbierać ludzkie wąsy. Dziwak. Idź sprawdź o co mu chodzi. Powodzenie Agencie P. Pepe odchodzi. Monogram: Carl, ale moje wąsy zabezpieczyłeś prawda? Przejście sceny na ogródek Fineasza i Ferba. Baljeet: Nie wierze, że nic nie robimy. Izabela wchodzi do ogrodu. Izabela: Co robicie? Bufort: Właściwe to nic. Izabela: Co? Nie budujecie, żadnego wesołego miasteczka czy czegoś? Dla Fineasza oczy otworzyły się szerzej. Podbiegł i przytulił izabele. Fineasz: Jesteś geniuszem Izabela. Ferb już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Wchodzi Fretka. Fretka: Właśnie zauważyłam, że jest południe, a w ogródku dalej nie stoi żadna maszyna. Ferb: Mieliśmy małe opóźnienia, ale już budujemy Wesołe miasteczko. Fretka: Uwiniecie się w 10 minut? Ferb: Myślę, że tak. Fretka: To dzwonie do mamy. przejście sceny na dom Dunderstyca. muzyka: O to spółka zło Dunderstyca. Pepe wchodzi do pokoju. Dunderstyc: O witaj Pepe panie dziobaku. Może zanim zaczniemy niszczyć mój plan, ocenisz moją sztukę? Pepe podchodzi do obrazu. Z niego wylatują mechaniczne macki, które związują dziobaka. Dundersztyc: Przepraszam Panie dziobaku, ale nie mogę wymyślić, żadnej sensownej pułapki związanej z wąsami. Poznaj mój najnowszy zły plan. Oto Wąsorosłoinator. Pewnie zastanawiasz się co on robi. Otóż każda osoba nim postrzelona, dostanie wielkie sumienie wąsy. Po co mi to? Na pewno znasz mojego brata Rogera Dundersztyca, burmistrza miasta. Widzisz dzisiaj będzie miał przemówienie z okazji rozpoczęcia wakacji. Kiedy go tym trawie, ludzie przestaną go lubić, bo wąsy nie są obecnie w modzie, a ja zostanę władcą trzech stanów. przejście sceny na ogródek Fineasza i Ferba. Cały ogródek jest wypełniony atrakcjami. Fretka rozmawia przesz Telefon. Fretka: Mamo, musisz natychmiast wrócić do domu. Linda: Fretka, wiesz że nie mogę wracać do domu, na każde twoje skinienie. Fretka: Ale mamo. Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali Wesołe miasteczko. Linda: Ech. Będę za chwile. Fretka: Musze porozmawiać z Fineaszem. Fretka chcę wejść na teren Wesołego Miasteczka, ale Buford blokuje jej przejście. Buford: Hola. Macie bilecik? Fineasz: Wpuść ją Buford. Buford: Dobrze szefie. Fineasz prowadzi Fretkę. Fineasz: Witaj w "Raju Zabawy". Masz ochotę na jakąś przejażdżkę? Proponuje naszą kolejkę górską. Fretka: Nie dzięki. Jednak jest już za późno. Fineasz wepchnął ją do wagonika obok Jeremiasza. Fretka: Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz: O Fretka. Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz takie atrakcje. Będzie fajnie. Kolejka zaczyna pędzić z niewiarygodną prędkością. Fretka: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Przejście scen na spółkę zło. Dundersztyc ustawia promień pod odpowiednim kątem. Pepe wykorzystuje nieuwagę wroga i turla się do biurka. Spada z niego jakiś mini laser. Ten się uruchamia i przecina więzy. Dziobak kopie wroga w tył głowy. Dunderstyc: Pepe panie dziobaku, jak się wydostałeś? A no tak, mój minilaserinator. Bierze go. Dunderstyc: Teraz to ja mam zabójczą broń. Strzela w dziobaka, ten robi unik. Laser uderzył w Wąsorosłoinator. Maszyna lekko się przesunęła, wystrzeliła i wybuchła. Dziobak ucieka. Dundersztyc: A niech cię Pepe panie Dziobaku. Przejście do ogródka. Kolejka zatrzymuje się. Fretka wychodzi z niego poturbowana. Słychać dźwięk samochodu. Fretka: Teraz to macie przechlapane. Fretka wybiega, a Bufort coś zauważa. Bufort: Hej, kto postawił kule disco? Promień z inatora uderzył w kulę. Podzielił się na sto innych promieni i trawił w każdą atrakcję. Wyrosły na na nich wąsy. Izabela: To po nas. Batjeet: Niby dlaczego? Izabela: To nie wiesz, że wąsy są teraz nie w modzie? Fineasz: Ferb alarm modowy. Ferb naciska guzik, a całe wesołe miasteczko wybuchło. Fretka wchodzi z mamą. Fretka: Patrz! Linda: Tu nic nie ma. Kto chcę herbatę? Fretka: Ale, ale, ale 'the End ' Kategoria:Odcinki